1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical inductive apparatus, such as transformers and electrical reactors, and more specifically to the reduction of losses incurred by magnetic fields generated by load currents flowing through bushings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical inductive apparatus, such as large generator step-up transformers, have high current bushings mounted on the container or tank wall. Load current passing through such bushings generates a magnetic field which sets up eddy currents in the container of wall. These currents cause power loss and may result in excessive heating. Although special steel has been used in the area of the low voltage bushings to prevent overheating, such steel is expensive and difficult to machine. Accordingly, better means for reducing power losses and heating from the low voltage bushings is desirable.